When The Sun Goes Down
by TwilightVampiresRock
Summary: Ten years. I can’t believe it’s been actually ten years since I officially became a Cullen. Ten years since my world was turned upside down by the Volturi. Ten years since I last saw my parents and since Jacob finally got his happy ending too. By:Samantha
1. Wedding and Volturi

**Disclamer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
We're just playing around with her characters and different scenarios in our imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 1

-Wedding and Volturi-

Ten years. I can't believe it's been actually ten years since I officially became a Cullen. Ten years since my world was turned upside down by the Volturi. Ten years since I last saw my parents and since Jacob finally got his happy ending too.

_Flashback (A/N: All flashbacks are going to be on italics. Thnx :p)_

"_And by the power invested in me by those online courses Edward made me take, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Emmett announced to our guests. "Good luck Bella, you'll be putting up with him for all eternity now." Emmett whispered__ so fast I could barely make out the words. The love of my life rolled his eyes. "You may now kiss the bride." he announced once more. And just like that, a kiss sealed our fate._

Thankfully my pixie-like sister had gotten me some flats after she witnessed the big mistake that was her first choice in my wedding shoes. I'd told her that me using stilettos was an accident waiting to happen but did she listen? Of course not. She went out and bought the most expensive high-heeled shoes she could find. It wasn't until she made me try them at home -because I had refused going to more shopping trips with her that day- when she realized her big mistake.

"_I hate being blind… anyway, who actually invited the dogs?" she asked to no one in particular right after I took one step and fell right into Edward's cold arms._

"_I did." I answered. "They're my friends."_

"_Oh well…"she said as she ran upstairs to get something else._

The wedding reception was perfect. And Alice being Alice made everything too overboard once more. Just like the wedding. I would never admit it to her, but she was right. I was thankful for it. It was just what I wanted.

_All my wolf friends were __here. All but one. Jake._

"_Hey vampire girl!" Embry called from the crowd while all my friends came to greet me._

"_Hi guys! How are you?" I greeted them with a huge smile on my face._

"_Single." Quil answered with a smile._

"_Congratulations on your marriage Bells." Seth told me after hugging me. He was just like a little brother to me, the only one of the pack to get along with any of the Cullens and actually have a friendship proving everyone wrong about werewolves and vampires not being friends. "Where's Edward? I want to congratulate him too."_

"_He's somewhere with Alice. They were discussing something about a vision she had." I shrugged. "Good luck finding him." I told him with a smile._

"_Yeah Seth, I think we'll just stay here." Embry said._

"_You go get the leech. We'll stay here while she's still human." Quil added. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't they be a bit more like Seth?_

"_I don't understand you guys. They aren't evil or anything of that matter. They're like us." Seth said while walking away._

"_Don't let Sam or Jake hear you say that Seth." Quil warned._

"_Sure, sure." __Seth retorted. If Jake's name didn't resurface any emotion from me, that sure did._

_We stood there in silence._

"_Any news from… you know." I couldn't say his name. I'd made my decision and was happy about how things had turned out up until now, but it still pained me to know he was broken hearted._

"_Yeah… Umm well, he's back but I don't think you should call him or anything. He's in pretty bad shape right now. He came back because Sam asked him to." Embry replied._

"_Oh… well, I just hope he's okay."_

"_Don't worry Bella, he will be." Quil said. "Anyways. We should go find the baby boy before it's too late. We really should get back home."_

"_Thanks for coming, guys. You have no idea how much that means to me."_

"_You're our friend too, Bella. We might not like your decision, but you're still our friend." Embry said while hugging me goodbye._

"_I'll miss you all." I said fighting away the tears that were threatening to spill over._

"_We'll miss you too." Quil said hugging me too. "Time for you to show up baby boy!"_

"_Sorry… It took longer than intended." he smiled weakly. Something was up._

"_Is everything okay Seth?"_

"_Uh, yeah, sure." he answered absentmindedly. "See you around Bells." he said after hugging me._

"_See ya, Seth."_

That's when everything started changing.

That night I had been way too tired to convince Edward to give in to my demands -God, Alice does know how to make a party- so I fell asleep in his arms instead. It was midnight when I was awakened by some rather loud voices for a house full of vampires.

"_Just give us a couple of days more, Aro. We were planning on changing her during this week." Carlisle said._

"_The Volturi doesn't give second chances. We already broke that rule once. It's either now or she dies."_

"_Don't you dare touch my wife!" Edward snarled. I could picture him being restrained by Jasper and Emmett._

"_She's awake." I heard Alice say._

_A second later, Edward appeared next to me._

"_I'm sorry if we wake you up, love." he said while holding me close. His face was emotionless but his eyes held all his worries, pain and sadness._

"_Don't worry Edward." I kissed him trying to wash away all that troubled him but it didn't work. "So what are we going to do?"_

"_How much have you heard?"_

"_Only that I'm supposed to become a vampire tonight."_

"_Carlisle's trying to gain us more time. I want you to do all you wanted to do, to have all you wanted to have, to have every human experience __at least__ once before you won't be a human anymore. I want you to be ready, love."_

"_I __am__ ready." I smiled at him. His eyes were full of sadness now. I placed my hand on his cheek "Edward, nothing is worth anything if you're not by my side. I could do anything and everything, but if you are not next to me, if you are not the one I'm doing them with, it isn't worth it. I would trade everything I own to spend eternity with you."_

"_I don't want you to feel forced into this just because I'm a monster. You can still leave and live a normal life."_

"_Do you really want me to leave?"_

"_No, but -" I cut him off._

"_Want it or not, you're stuck with me till the end of time." he smiled._

"_You're the only one I'd ever want to be "stuck with" for all eternity."_

_He leaned in to kiss me with as much eagerness as he could. As if this would be the last time we'd be together._

"_I'm not going anywhere." I told him once we broke the kiss so I could breathe._

"_Good, because quite frankly I was wondering when your little chat over here would finally end." Aro said from the doorw__ay. Edward was growling and I held his hand tracing circles with my thumb hoping that it would help him with his temper. He looked at me and smiled as if thanking me. "Bella dear, congratulations on your wedding." he told me as the rest of the Cullens poured into Edward's, cross that out, to our room._

"_Thank you." I answered with as much politeness as I could muster but it still sounded a bit cold._

"_Now, now, my__ dear, there's no need for that behavior. We just came here to see if you were finally one of us."_

"_I'm sorry Aro, but as you can clearly see, I'm still very much human."_

"_Yes… What a shame. What a shame. I'm afraid you have only one path to follow."_

"_I am aware of that. It was going to happen this week."_

"_Well, then! You won't argue for us to stay here until that day happens." so much for inviting himself to stay._

"_Certainly…" Carlisle answered._

"_The change will take place on Sunday. You'll have plenty of time to… adequate the house for a newborn."__ Aro stated._

"_Actually, we were planning on leaving and performing the change elsewhere." Carlisle spoke once more._

"_I guess your plans have just changed."_

_Edward was barely controlling__ his rage._

"_I'm quite sorry to interrupt, but seeing as I'm still human I need my sleep. So if you'll excuse me, I should go back to bed."_

"_I apologize dear; it completely slipped out of our minds. Goodnight." Aro said._

"_I'll show you where you'll be staying if you won't mind." Esme said._

"_Of course... Thank you." Aro answered and all the Volturi followed behind both Aro and Esme._

"_I'm sorry Bella. I didn't__ see it on time." Alice said sadly._

"_It's not your fault Alice." Edward opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. "It's __no one's__ fault. We all knew that this would happen sooner or later. We just have to rearrange our plans. There's nothing to worry about."_

"_Are you sure __you are ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me._

"_Yes." I answered doubtless._

"_Good. I'll have everything ready by tomorrow and Sunday the transformation will take place. Do you still want Edward to be the one to do it?"_

_I looked at Edward before answering. "Yes."_

"_Okay. So as part of the preparations, Edward, Jasper and Emmett will be hunting tomorrow."_

_My two brothers and my husband nodded._

"_Rosalie, Esme, Alice and I, will stay here fixing up the house to meet all the requirements. We will be hunting as soon as you boys come back home. We are not to leave Bella alone with any member of the Volturi at anytime. Understood?"_

_They all nodded._

"_Well, goodnight Bella." he said as he left the room at human speed._

"_Bye Bella." Jasper said as he walked past me._

"'_Night clumsy little human." Emmett told me while giving me one of his famous bear hugs._

"_Can't. Breathe." I choked._

_Emmett laughed and he let me go._

"_Enjoy it while you can." Rosalie told me before she left the room._

"_Goodnight Bella." Alice hugged me. Strangely she wasn't hyper right now, but it was probably due to the Volturi's presence. "I'm really sorry."_

"_Don't worry about it sis." I told her making her smile slightly._

"_That doesn't mean I'm not sorry." she mumbled._

"_Really Alice, everything's going to be fine. Just be my psychic know-it-all sister you usually are and you'll see everything's going to turn out fine."_

_She froze and her face was blank. A posture I'd know anywhere. As soon as she came out of the trance, she smiled widely._

"_You're right. Everything will be just fine." she smiled and hugged me again. "Enjoy your last hours of sleep, sis. You'll miss them eventually."_

"_I doubt that." I half smiled._

"_Trust me. Bet on Alice." we both laughed and I was taken to bed by my husband right after she left closing the door behind her._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_As sure as I'll ever be." I smiled widely and kissed his lips sweetly._

"_Goodnight my angel.__ Dream nothing but happy dreams. I'll be here with you forever. I'll take care of you. Nothing will ever harm you because I'll be there always to protect you."_

"_Goodnight Edward. I love you."_

"_Goodnight my love__, I'll love you forever."_

"_Forever." I repeated._

_He started humming my lullaby and I drifted off to sleep._

It was after my transformation when the hardest part began. Well, the hardest part before _Tanya_ shows up. It was when I showed my powers when the real trouble with the Volturi began.

_When I __regained my consciousness after my three days in hell, the first thing I heard was Rosalie's voice._

"_I can't believe she threw everything away. She threw away her chance to a perfect life just to be one of us. Her chance to have children of her own. To grow old next to someone who loves her. She threw it all away."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you Rose? I wouldn't want any of that if it wasn't with Edward."__ I said quietly. I barely recognized my voice. It was now beautiful like the Cullens' voices. I opened my eyes to see that I was alone with Edward in his room. My eyesight was a million times better and I scanned the room._

"_Wow… I never thought she could be even more beautiful." if I could've blushed __I would've. "I'm going to miss her blush and her brown eyes, but her golden eyes are just as beautiful." Edward said. _

"_Love… Rose isn't talking. She isn't even at the house. She's outside in the forest somewhere nearby." he continued._

"_Then why am I hearing her? Wait. Did you say __golden eyes? Are my eyes already golden?"_

"_Could it be her power? Could she honestly have the same power as me?"_

"_Could you __please__ stop talking as if I weren't here?" I said finally looking at him. He was even more beautiful than I remembered._

"_I'm not talking, Bella."_

"_Of course you aren't. I'm just suddenly hearing voices in my head all of a sudden." I said sarcastically but then I wondered if that could actually be my power. Edward's power. "Okay, wait. Think of something."_

"_Like what? A place? A phrase?"_

"_Think about the best day of your life in whatever form as you want." I looked at him and he was smiling._

"_The best day of my life was when you finally became my wife." his voice said but his lips didn't move._

"_That was mine too." I smiled lovingly at him. "And yes, I can read your mind." I said still smiling. Suddenly a flash of curiosity hit me. "Can __you__ read my mind now?"_

"_No." he frowned. "Anyway, won't you like to see how you look like?"_

_I had forgotten all about that and as soon as he said that I jumped out of bed, grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom to see myself in a mirror. And me being me, I tripped._

_Edward barely got to catch me before I hit the ground. I pouted sitting on the floor with his arms around me._

"_I wanted to be a graceful vampire." I whined._

"_You're just a bit clumsy, love. Don't worry about it."_

_When we finally got to the bathroom I saw my reflection. All the imperfections were gone__, my face was slightly more defined, I was slightly paler, my eyes were indeed golden, I had bags under my eyes and my lips were a bit purplish. But other than that, I was still Bella. I pouted._

"_What's wrong, love?" Edward asked me while putting his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head._

"_I'm not beautiful like the rest of you." I said quietly. He laughed and turned me so I was facing him._

"_You don't see yourself clearly." he smiled and leaned closer so that he could kiss me. All his boundaries were gone. But we were interrupted by a hyper little pixie. And I pouted at her._

"_Bella!" she whined._

"_Whatever it is, Alice, it could've waited for later."_

"_Nope. Fashion doesn't wait for anyone."_

"_I'm not going shopping right now or today for that matter. I could be a danger to all those humans."_

"_Have you seen your eyes? One of your many powers is to resist human blood."_

"_What other powers do I have, oh sweet pixie sister of mine?" she smiled._

"_You can block other vampire powers from not only you, but anyone you want to block them from too; the repulsion from the human blood, Edward's power, and the last is kind of a surprise." she grinned wickedly._

"_How so?"_

"_Let's just say that you're going to make Rose very, __very__ happy."_

"_By doing __what__ exactly?"_

"_I won't tell."_

_Both Edward and I tried to hear her mind but she was singing some Miley Cyrus song._

"_You're worse than Emmett." Edward told her._

"_Don't compare me to that brainless gorilla, Edward." she said in her mind._

"_I heard that!" Emmett's booming voice was heard from downstairs._

"_Whatever… The Volturi are waiting for you downstairs, Bella." Alice said as she left the room._

_I looked at Edward with a frightened look in my face._

"_Don't worry, love. I'll be here to protect you."_

_When we went downstairs, the Volturi and their guard were waiting for us._

"_Bella dear, you look beautiful." Aro said while extending his hand towards me. I looked at Edward and he nodded. I took Aro's hand and he frowned. "I see your mind is still private, just like before."_

_I nodded._

"_What else can you do?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Alice, could you please come here." Alice appeared next to him and he grabbed her hand. I wished there was a way I could stop him from seeing my powers. "I see that Bella can make other minds private too."__ he smiled wickedly. "Jane, dear, if you would like to play around…"_

"_No!" I screamed when I saw her staring at Edward. I stared at her and imagined her suffering from her own power. She started screaming in agony as she twisted and turned in the floor in pain. I let her go and she lay there dry sobbing._

"_That was a new one." Alice said in her head. "Even I didn't see that one coming."_

"_I see you're quite powerful my dear Bella. Would you like to join us?" Aro asked me._

"_No, but thanks for the offer."_

"_I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice here. It's either that or we'll just have to kill you."_

_I was about to answer with an 'I'd like to see you try.' but Esme surprised all of us by answering instead._

"_Okay. That's it. First you come here and invite yourself inside. The second you're in, you start ordering everyone around. And then you invite yourself to stay in __my__ house and start messing around with __my__ children and threatening them. I'm sick of it. You are either going to act as the __guests__ you are, or you'd better leave and leave __my__ family alone."_

"_Esme, honey, please calm down." Carlisle told her. "Jasper…"_

"_I'm already trying Carlisle. She's livid. Nothing is working."_

"_Jasper... Dare messing with my emotions and forget about your motorcycle for a month."_

"_Yes Esme…" he mumbled defeated._

"_As much as we'd love to see the rest of this family feud" Aro sneered. "We really should get going with Bella." he made a move to grab me but I was pulled back by Edward who placed me behind his back._

"_Like I said before, don't you dare touch my wife."_

"_You can come with us too, Edward. We'd love to use your power."_

"_We are not going anywhere Aro." he answered._

"_As you wish." he shrugged and Aro, Marcus and Caius went to the other side of the room and left us there with Alec, Demetri and Jane._

"_What? __They__ are going to fight __us__?" Emmett asked laughing. "Will it be fair?"_

"_Fair for whom?" Jane asked smiling widely._

"_Uh… for you? After all, it doesn't look too good for you. We are… wait." he started counting in his head and I had a very hard time not laughing. "Eight against three." Emmett finished._

"_All statistics say we're going to win. Are you sure you want to fight?" Jasper asked them._

"_Yeah! Listen to the military dude! He's been in war several times." Emmett said._

"_Are you afraid of us?" Jane said wickedly._

"_Should we?" Alice countered. "We __do__ have a controlled newborn our side, powers stronger than yours, and I've already seen how this is going to end."_

_Jane jumped on Alice but she dodged her gracefully and she hit the wall instead._

"_Told you__ so." Alice sang smiling as she moved closer to her with Jasper ready to attack any second._

_Demetri made a move for Emmett and jumped to attack him. Emmett grabbed him in the air and started tossing him around. He was enjoying himself._

_Only Alec was left. He made a move to attack me but Edward got to him and started fighting him instead. I ran to help him but Carlisle and Esme were already helping him dismember him. Only Rose and I were standing there doing nothing. Barely seconds later three heaps of white pieces were tossed into the chimney and burned._

_The Volturi stared wide-eyed at their defeated guard._

"_Leave or you are next in line." Esme threatened._

"_You killed our guard." Caius said quietly._

"_So? You tried to kill us too. We just beat you to the punch." Emmett said flexing his muscles._

"_Killing a Volturi member is a great offense." Aro stated._

"_So is threatening anyone from my family." Carlisle responded._

"_You do understand that we'll just have to kill you?" Aro continued._

"_I'd like to see you try." I said. "After all, we already eliminated your guard. Emmett's right. Eight versus three doesn't look too good for you guys. Alice, how is this going to end?" she went into a trance and when she returned, she had a huge smile plastered on her face._

"_They are going to leave willingly and they won't mess with our family anymore."_

"_I highly doubt __that's__ going to happen, Alice dear." Aro said as if talking to a five year old._

"_I've seen it already Aro. Isn't that right Marcus?" she smiled at him._

"_She's right Aro. The outcome isn't looking anywhere in our favor. We should just leave them alone." Marcus spoke quietly for the first time that day._

"_But they broke the rules!" Caius said quite upset._

"_We have to take care of ourselves too. We won't make it out of here if we fight." Marcus said._

"_What?! No! Don't listen to the saint!" Emmett said and all the Cullens and I glared at him. "What?! I want another fight. That guy Demetri was too easy!" he whined and we all rolled our eyes._

"_Fine." Aro said. "We'll all leave willingly and never mess with your family again. For all we know, you don't exist." and then they were gone._

Days later I understood what my other power was. I could make everyone happy by fulfilling their most desired wish. Therefore Esme and Rose got pregnant. Esme had a baby girl, Lizzie, and Rose had twins, a baby girl, Lily, and a baby boy, Joey. Jasper and Alice got what they wanted too. Alice was easy. She wanted Jasper to be happy, and Jasper didn't want to be the weakest link in the family. He wanted to be able to resist human blood just like everyone else. Edward wanted me to have every human experience therefore I too got pregnant of a baby boy. Eddie.

Oh, how we discussed his name. Edward didn't want his son to be named after him for it could get quite confusing once he grew up. So I told him we'd just call him Eddie but he thought that our baby boy would suffer with that name. Eventually I won the argument. We actually call him by his middle name for, just like his father, he hated being called Eddie. We named him Edward Charles Cullen. Charlie.

It was after the birth when we went to Alaska but not before I introduced Charlie to his grandfather, his grandmother and Phil. That was the last time we spoke with them. They would eventually notice that we weren't aging so we had to fake our deaths. We "died" not before having Renee pregnant, Charlie remarried and Jake imprinting. I had to tie all loose ends so I could have my happy ending. But that didn't last for long. It was after the birth when _Tanya_ appeared in the picture.

* * *

**I want to thank Anne for giving me the original idea for this fanfic and for the title as well.  
****Thanks Anne. Without you this wouldn't exist. :D**

* * *


	2. Alaska and the Denali

**Disclamer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
****We're just playing around with her characters and different scenarios in our imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 2

-Alaska and the Denali-

We got to Alaska with newborn babies. You would think _that_ would make Tanya step back. But no. She _had_ to be a home wrecker. Even Eddie, my beautiful son, didn't like her. He's just like his father. He has his emerald green eyes but a combination of both of our hair colors making his hair mostly brown but still managing to look sort of reddish too.

But anyways, we got to the Denali Coven's house to stay just for a couple of days while our new house was finished and surprise, surprise. Guess who was the first one to greet us? Tanya. Who was the first person she greeted? Edward. And what did Eddie do when she touched him? Throw up.

_Flashback (A/N: As I said before, all flashbacks are going to be on italics. Thnx :p)_

"_Edward!" Tanya said throwing -yes, literally throwing- herself at him._

"_Hello, Tanya. I want you to meet my __wife__ Bella, and my __son__ Charlie."_

"_Hello, Bella." she nodded in my direction but I could see it in her eyes she didn't like the idea of Edward being married to me._

"_Hello__, Tanya." I answered as politely as I could, given the fact that she was the beautiful strawberry blonde that was still in love with __my__ Edward._

"_And who is this little gorgeous boy here?" she said in a baby-like voice referring to my son who was still in my arms. "May I hold him?" she asked me. Eddie was drifting into sleep and I didn't know if it would be a good idea for her to wake him up. When I was about to answer, Alice came jumping towards us._

"_I don't think that would be a good idea Tanya." she started._

"_Oh, come on Alice!" she whined. "You know just how much I like little boys." and grown ones too. I completed in my mind._

"_Don't say I didn't warn you." she said with an amused look on her face._

"_Give her the kid, Bella. He's going to __vomit all over her." she said in her head._

_Edward and I had a very hard time not laughing at her vision._

"_Okay… here he is then."__ I handed him over to her._

"_Who's the pretty face?" she said smiling at him while he squirmed in her arms. "Who's the pretty face?" she repeated playfully poking his stomach. She quickly grabbed him with her two hands __and started throwing him and catching him. He was slowly turning green, and when she shook him in front of her, he couldn't take it anymore and threw up all over her face. "Ew!" she screamed._

All the Cullens had been staring in shock except for Alice, Edward and I who were trying hard not to laugh. She practically tossed the baby away and Edward caught him in the air before I could even try. I was the clumsiest vampire ever to exist and Emmett never lets me forget that.

_Eddie__ giggled when he was back in his father's arms. He smiled down at him. Eddie was lucky. He had the most perfect father._

"_Look at what that little monster did to me!" Tanya screeched as she stomped inside her house.__ I could hear laughing inside the house._

"_You're totally covered by baby __puke!" Kate said._

"_Aww… poor Tanya couldn't handle a baby." Carmen said in a mock 'poor-little-girl' voice tone._

"_Alice!" Tanya screamed._

_We all ran inside the house. I got there last because I fell more than a couple of times. When I got in the house, I was greeted by Tanya screaming at Alice for not telling her._

"_Why didn't you tell me?! Was it worth it?! Was it __that__ funny?!" Tanya was screaming her lungs out._

"_I __did__ tell you it was a bad idea." Alice said matter-of-factly._

"_You didn't tell me __this__ was going to happen!"_

_Alice stood silent for a couple of seconds._

"_But I did warn you."_

The argument went on for at least half an hour more and was broken by Irina saying that Tanya smelled awful and that she should really go take a bath. Tanya stomped away and left us there with the rest of the Denali clan.

"_Come on, w__e'll show you to your rooms." Carmen said._

Carmen showed us to our room, Kate showed Rose and Emmett theirs, Irina took Esme and Carlisle to their room and Eleazar took Alice and Jasper to theirs while Tanya was still in the shower.

_Tanya came out of the shower and our room was, unfortunately, right in front of the bathroom so as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, she came to "investigate" who was in this room. When she saw me and Edward in the room, she looked at Edward who was staring at her shocked._

"_What is she doing here in a towel?" he said in his mind._

_I shrugged in response. I was kind of wondering the same too. Tanya, of course, misinterpreted the whole situation._

"_See anything you like?" she asked him in her mind. I growled. How dare she?! He was married! To __me__!_

"_Not really." he answered loudly so she could hear. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. __Eddie was still in his arms._

"_I know you want me Edward. I can see it." she said mentally. "You're just saying that because your __wife__ is here." she said 'wife' as if it was a dirty word._

_I growled louder._

"_She's wrong Bella, I only want you and you know it." he said mentally too._

_I nodded._

"_You're wrong." Edward told her._

"_I'm never wrong__, Edward. You should know it by now. I always get what I want. And I want you." she told him mentally._

"_He is not a __thing__ Tanya. He is a person. He can't be owned. And in case if you were wondering. Yes. I heard everything and also his thoughts about it. He has a son and a wife. Leave. __Him. Alone." I said with venom in my voice._

"_We'll finish this later when she's not around." Tanya kept talking in her mind._

"_There's nothing to finish Tanya. I'm perfectly happy." he told her._

"_Plus, I won't leave him alone, ever. So, good luck trying to get to him."_

_She stomped out of the room quite upset._

"_I'm only yours, love. I hope you know that." Edward told me quietly._

"_And I yours." I answered while standing on tip toes so I could kiss his perfect lips. We had to be careful not to squish Eddie in between us. "I love you Edward. Forever."_

"_I'll always love you, my Bella. I'll love you and only you till there's no breath left in my body.__"_

_Alice came rushing in suddenly._

"_Yeah, that's__ very cute guys, but we have some shopping to do."_

_I looked at Edward pleading with him silently to save me._

"_Alice, actually I wanted to spend the day with Bella." my knight in shining armor said trying to save me._

"_Nope. That's not working today. We'll be stuck here for a whole week. You can do whatever you want with Bella all through the rest of the week."_

"_Great…" I mumbled._

"_Sorry love, I tried."_

"_I know…" I sighed. "So where are we going Alice?"_

"_Baby stuff shopping!"_

_I suddenly remembered Tanya._

"_Fine. I'll go. But Edward's coming."_

_Alice pouted. "Why?"_

"_Try seeing what would happen if I leave Edward alone for just one second anywhere near Tanya."_

_She went into a trance and we could see her vision._

_Edward was against a wall with Tanya trying to get to his lips while he was pushing her away. Kate was on the other side of the room with a mischievous smile on her face. Then we saw Edward stop fighting against Tanya and the vision ended._

_I was going to kill that woman. __Those__ women._

_A new vision came over Alice. It was me kicking Tanya's butt -not literally- and ripping her head off and burn her pieces afterwards. Then I went to attack Kate who was trying to avenge her sister and the vision ended._

_Alice and Edward looked at each other and burst out laughing._

"_You don't need to kill them yet Bella." Alice said between her laughter._

"_Oh… but I will. That stupid bitch! If she thinks she's going to get a hold of my husband while I'm alive… She's dead wrong."_

"_She won't touch me."_

"_That's not what the vision said." I answered still livid at the sight of Tanya coming after __my__ husband._

"_Bella, calm down." Alice told me._

"_Would __you__ calm down if it was Jasper instead of Edward?"_

"_She has a point." Alice told Edward._

"_Love… You can't go killing people left and right.__ If I'd done that, Jacob, Mike, Tyler and Eric would be dead now."_

"_They were human__, or partly human in Jake's case. It's different."_

_He smiled at me and Alice took Eddie away from his arms before she left the room closing the door behind her._

"_How so?"_

"_They weren't eternally beautiful. Mike, Tyler and Eric were practically stalking me. Mike probably still does." he laughed "and Jake was my best friend and found someone later. Tanya is eternally beautiful, isn't considered by anyone a stalker and she obviously isn't your best friend."_

"_They still thought about the same thoughts she thinks about me."_

"_But they couldn't ever do them because I was protected by __my__ boyfriend and up to a point they understood it. When we were married __they__ gave up but not her. She tries harder to brake up a marriage. And I'm sure if anything __does__ happen; she'll just blame you and say that __you__ attacked __her__."_

"_Probably…" he said amused._

"_What's so amusing Edward?"_

"_You being jealous of Tanya when it's the other way around how it's supposed to be." he tried dazzling me._

"_Don't you dare dazzle me when I'm this upset." I threatened._

"_What would you do?" he smiled my favorite crooked smile._

"_I… uh… umm…" Why could he still dazzle me?! "I'd let Alice do you an extreme makeover." I told him and we heard Alice squealing excitedly in her room. "And, you're coming with me to every shopping trip from now until we leave __this__ house." the squealing ended abruptly. And I had to smile at my sister's response._

When we got back I needed to take a shower. So much shopping in so little time exhausted me. Even as a vampire. I guess it's one of those things I brought from my human life. My distaste for shopping. I didn't think Tanya was going to try anything with the whole Cullen family and I in the same house. How wrong was I.

"_I'm going to go take a shower." I announced as soon as I took the first few steps inside the Denali house._

"_Okay." Alice said carrying too many bags for her pixie self. If I'd been less tired I'd probably be laughing over Alice and how she looked: Swallowed by shopping bags._

_I ran as fast as I could without tripping and locked myself in the shower for about an hour. When I came out I rushed to mine and Edward's room and got dressed. It wasn't until I started walking down the stairs when my whole body froze. Tanya had Edward pinned against a wall, Kate was on the other end of the room with the mischievous smile on her face that I saw on the vision and then Tanya started to make out with Edward. If I'd still been human, I would've thought I was having a nightmare, but not now. I knew this was real.__ I was going to kill that bitch._

Alice got right after I decided to separate both of them and kill Tanya.

"_Emmett!" she screamed. Emmett got there less than a second after and saw what was happening and grabbed me before I could even react._

"_Let me go Emmett! I'm going to kill that bitch! Let me go!" I screamed as I struggled against his arms._

_Tanya separated herself from Edward who was looking as if he were on a trance and when I read his mind, it was blank. As if he didn't exist._

"_What the hell did you do to __my__ husband?!"_

"_Can't you see dear? He just realized he loved me instead." Alice growled at her._

"_What is happening down here?" Carlisle asked confused by all the noise coming from over here._

"_Someone__ just made out with __my__ husband!" I said finally getting away from Emmett._

"_Is this true Tanya?" he asked quite upset._

"_Why would you think such thing of me__, my dear friend?" she answered sweetly._

"_Tell. The. Truth." I threatened._

"_Make me." she replied__ menacingly._

"_Gladly." I said as I threw myself at her but was o__nce again restrained by Emmett. "Agh! Let me go Emmett!!" I practically whined._

"_Sorry Bella, it's for your own good."_

"_What do you mean my own good?! If I hadn't stepped in the room at the right time I might've found them doing something much worse! How would you be if you were on my situation?!"_

"_She has a point." he mumbled._

"_Thank you!" I said still restrained._

"_Bella, you can't just__ kill her." Rose said._

"_What if Emmett was there instead of Edward?" I asked her._

"_Okay… I see your point. But still."_

"_No, Rose. No. She knew he was married. She __knew__. And she still does it thinking that it would be even more of a challenge. She would've destroyed our family if it meant keeping Edward. She didn't care about Eddie. She obviously didn't care about me. She just cared about getting a trophy. And her trophy was my husband. __My__ Edward. He was just one more to conquer. One more for her collection. I'm sick of it. Sick of everything." I paused for a second. "That's it. I'm out of here. I can't stand being in her presence anymore." Emmett was shocked about what I said just like everybody else and he let me go._

_As I ran upstairs, I grabbed Eddie from __the crib Alice, Edward and I had bought today along with winter clothing and a woolen baby blanket. She had probably installed the crib while I was still in the shower. I grabbed the diaper bag and checked the outside weather. It was slightly snowing. I put on a coat and wrapped the baby blanket around Eddie to then make my way running as fast as I could manage without having the possibility of tripping._

_I could hear Carlisle's voice __as I made my way downstairs._

"_No Tanya. What you did is something unforgivable. He's a married man with a loving wife and a newborn baby boy. He doesn't __have any feelings other than friendly ones towards you and still there you go trying to seduce him and when you failed what do you do? Make Kate hypnotize him and momentarily make him believe he loves you."_

_As I took the first few steps toward __the entrance door my pixie-like sister stood in front of us blocking the exit._

"_You can't leave__, Bella!" she practically whined._

"_Watch me." I moved her out of the way and got in the car Edward had given me when my truck "died."_

_I sped out of the drive way and made my way to the village. I got Eddie out of his car seat and grabbed everything from the car and got inside a coffee shop. It was warmer here and I decided to order a cappuccino, even though I couldn't actually drink it, just so they wouldn't get suspicious. I paid for it and grabbed a table for two next to the window._

_I__ sat there for a couple of hours with my baby sleeping in my arms. Slowly, my cappuccino grew cold until it was at room temperature which was very cold. Eddie was sleeping peacefully in my arms while I thought of everything that had happened._

_It was right when my thoughts started drifting towards my beloved husband when bells ringing announc__ing a new costumer brought me back to reality. I looked up and I was greeted by the golden orbs I adored._

"_May I sit with you?" Edward asked._

_I nodded__ and looked down at my baby boy. I desperately wanted to cry but I couldn't. Not anymore. And it was definitely not the right time to do so with Eddie in my arms. I kept quiet unsure of what to say._

"_I'm sorry Bella." he told me sadly and I looked up. His eyes were fixed on his hands._

"_Sorry? You are the last person that should be saying that."__ I said anger rising in my long dead veins._

"_It was my fault Bella. If I would've taken you serious…"_

"_Don't you dare Edward Cullen. Don't you dare find a way to make you guilty right now."_

"_But Bella-" he started but I interrupted him._

"_But Bella nothing. It was your dear Tanya who did all of this. It was her and Kate. And I wouldn't be surprised if I found out that the other three were distracting the rest of you while she… Ugh! I can't even say it without wanting to go back and kill her!"_

"_Would you forgive me Bella?" he asked still thinking it was his fault._

"_There's nothing to forgive, Edward. I'm just glad you're finally alright."_

"_Yeah… being hypnotized does give you a headache, isn't that right Ed?" Emmett said suddenly.__ I jumped in my seat surprised almost falling over. I looked around and most of the Cullens were there too. He was carrying Joey. Rose probably had Lily, but she was somewhere else with Alice._

"_Don't. Call. Me. Ed. Emmett." Edward pretty much growled annoyed by the nickname._

"_Yep. Same old Eddie." Emmett continued with a huge grin on his face__ making Joey giggle which made Emmett smile even bigger._

_Alice came rushing in to where I was sitting and took baby Edward from my arms._

"_I'm sorry I doubt__ed you." she started._

"_Alice. Please don't start you too. It wasn't anyone's fault except for Tanya and her clan. Though I'm still not sure if it was all the clan…"_

"_Oh, it was all of them alright."__ she answered with an upset tone of voice._

"_I figured."__ I said again growing angry. Suddenly calmness took over me and I looked over at Jasper. I guess I should be thankful for him to calm me down. So I smiled thankfully and he nodded with a smile of his own on his face. "Though what really surprised me is that Alice took a bet against herself and lost."_

_They all laughed at that.__ Rosalie was finally back with Lily from wherever she had been._

_As I stood up, I took the diaper bag and looked at everyone's faces they were all calm. All except for Edward's who looked as if he had an internal battle inside of him so I decided to peak inside his mind._

"_I feel so dirty. I don't deserve her. How could I have forgotten how much I love her even for a second? It's not an excuse to say I was hypnotized. There's no excuse. How can she still love me after I hurt her so much?__ She doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve me. She deserves someone much better than me. Someone who won't hurt her ever." he thought to himself._

_I walked over to him and hugged him catching him off guard. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his perfect lips._

"_You're wrong. I'll always love __you__." I told him hugging him with my head against his chest._

_Someone cleared his or her throat reminding us that the rest of them were still there._

"_Anyways__... Are we going back?" I asked really upset about that possibility._

"_No. We'll be staying at a hotel." Carlisle answered._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave. I just couldn't be there for any longer looking at her. At them."_

"_Yeah, well… I was getting quite annoyed at how she was pretty much drooling all over my married brother so… I don't think it would've been a good idea to stay there for too long anyway." Rosalie said._

"_I'm really sorry though."__ I told them while looking down guiltily. A wave of calmness invaded me once more._

"_You shouldn't feel guilty." Jasper said quietly._

"_It's my fault you had to leave."_

"_It's okay sweetie." Esme told me.__ I noticed she was suddenly carrying Lizzie. Why hadn't I noticed her before? "It's not as if there wasn't a good reason for it. If you hadn't left, probably we would be fighting right now."_

"_I wouldn't want any of you to fight."_

"_Bella… We are a family. We stick together. One fights, we all fight. Though I always prefer peaceful agreement__s." Carlisle said._

"_Peaceful agreements." Emmett snorted. Leave it up to Emmett to always lighten the mood with one of his 'witty' remarks. "I always prefer some __active__ agreements. My muscles may get sore if I don't use them enough." we all laughed._

"_Emmett, your muscles couldn't get sore anymore." Alice stated._

"_Still I think-" he started but Edward interrupted him._

"_I think we should leave."_

"_Edward's right. We have to get to the hotel to check in." Alice said._

_As soon as everyone was in their car and Edward and I__ were in mine, I spoke again. I was sitting shot gun for I didn't like speeding and Edward got quite desperate when I drove so he usually drove instead._

"_Do I __want__ to know where we're staying?"_

_He smiled crookedly._

"_Knowing you, love. I don't think so."_

"_Ostentatious vampires." I mumbled under my breath._

"_You are one of t__hem too now." he chuckled._

"_Not ostentatious yet. Only the car__'s ostentatious and I didn't even want something __that__ expensive either way."_

_He just shook his head amused and drove us to the hotel._

We stayed there for a week while the construction workers finished our new home. Everyday we girls went shopping and the boys stayed behind taking care of the babies. After the third day we learned not to leave the alone babies with them, especially if Emmett was there.

The first day we left, he had the great idea to show the babies how to scuba dive in the tub. Thank god Alice had a vision about it and called Jasper and Edward to save the babies right on time. The second day was worse. He tried to show the babies how to rappel and obviously as soon as Alice had the vision she had Edward and Jasper track down Emmett while Carlisle was still at work. When they found him he was trying to show Joey how to cling to rocks and push himself forward. He wasn't even using ropes.

As the kids grew older, and some of us got pregnant again or for the first time in Alice's case, everything got even more difficult. Lily's first date, Lizzie's first kiss, Joey and Charlie's first girlfriends… The guys really got protective over their sister, sons and daughter or niece and nephews. It was mayhem. And of course the teenager didn't like it at all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys, but I'm going to take a while to update. Ally's on vacations in Miami I believe, and my cousins came all the way from Texas for a couple of days and since I barely see them, I think I should give them some of my time. I apologize for making you wait longer, but it takes quite a while to write eleven pages on word about something you didn't make up but is based on someone else's work. Thanks again for reading my story and I promise I won't forget about it.**

**PS. I'm writing the next chapter but I'm not sure if you prefer longer chapters less frequently or short ones more frequently... I would love to know what you think. Please forgive me for updating but not being another chapter :S  
****I noticed some mistakes I had written whil I was eating breakfast and just HAD to fix them haha. My cousins are still here and therefore I am working really slow right now trying to spend some time with them. I promised I wouldn't forget the story and I won't :p I try to keep my promises. Well... I'll try posting ASAP. Thnx for understanding.  
Sam**


	3. GOOD NEWS! AN

Good news! (Well, they seem like that to me anyway xD ) First of all, I decided to do a series by semester and stopped myself at the end of chapter 24 of my book so I could do other stuff in the meantime.

I want to thank Dot823 for being the only one to reply to my SOS. I'll be forever grateful :)  
I'll be going back to writing both of the stories as soon as next week ends seeing as my partials will end too.

As you all know, when there is good news, bad news seem to tag along always, so here it goes. Ally and Dawn have decided to well… not continue here. Dawn _will_ keep writing if I need her help (that applies to future comedy projects and to "Breaking Dawn QotD funny impossible assumptions!") seeing as she is the main comedian here. Ally will continue writing but not with her pseudonym. She'll start her own account which I'll later post in my profile, when and if she doesn't forget to create it.

Finally, I want to thank all our reviewers in both our stories which will be continued only by me from now on (except for "Breaking Dawn QotD funny impossible assumptions!", like I said, that's a teamwork project Dawn and I will finish for all of you who still care about that story just like we care about completing what we've started.)

Thanks to:  
xXxtwilightxXxmysteryX  
Lillian Masen  
NinjaWatermelon  
for reviewing at: "When The Sun Goes Down"

And thanks again to Dot823 for being our sole reviewer at: "Breaking Dawn QotD funny impossible assumptions!" and for making me get my ass writing again both stories ASAP.

Thanks to everyone again and I promise to do my best to finish _at least_ "Breaking Dawn QotD funny impossible assumptions!" before New Year's Eve. The other was supposed to be a very long one so I'm not sure if just skip through it and finish it with two more chapters 'cause I'm running low on ideas and so are my friends.

PS. I'll probably update the second one first seeing as it is easier to write and is also the one I'm co-writing with Dawn.


End file.
